


Left Behind (Len's POV)

by Cy_Fi_TheAnswerIs42



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 1x9 Left Behind, Angst, Len's POV, Lol I don't remember how to tag, Partially beta-read, You have to have watched the episode to really get what's going on, can't forget that angst, episode fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cy_Fi_TheAnswerIs42/pseuds/Cy_Fi_TheAnswerIs42
Summary: What it says on the can.(It's Len's POV of the Left Behind episode back in season 1.)





	Left Behind (Len's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> Partially beta-read (I didn't want to bother my beta reader anymore)  
> Also I remember when I wrote this I liked it so let's hope it's as good as I remember it being (it's literally been months. Fingers crossed)

Chronos is on the ship.

One moment he’s breaching the hatch with new toys from the Time Masters, next he’s striding onto the bridge like he owns it and opening fire on them, hitting Rip first and making the kid and the professor duck for cover while Len returns fire.

Rip is ordering a retreat which is all well and good until they all find out from Gideon that Chronos has overridden her, has control of the Waverider. That means they have to fight, or else lose their timeship and be trapped in 1958. Len knows he could probably survive, sure there’s still fingerprinting but there isn’t AFIS or internet and a hell of a lot of other security measures and crime scene investigation tech, and people are so much more trusting here than in 2016, so honestly it would be pretty easy. For the others, who knows – or even really cares – they’d probably figure something out though.

No time ship means he’d never see Lisa again though, not the one he left behind in 2016. Never be able to get back to Mick.

Guess he’s fighting with Rip while the kid and the professor make a break for the jump ship.  
They rush the bridge, and for just a moment it seems like they might be able to win.

Then the moment’s over.

…

Len jerks awake because of the metal bar digging into his shoulder, handcuffs enclosing his wrists. Keeps moving because he was fighting Chronos then something happened and now he’s alone somewhere unfamiliar and it doesn’t make sense, where are the others? Doesn’t stop moving because waking up handcuffed in a strange place is always a bad thing, until someone – Chronos which means this is his ship – walks by, now it’s the cool façade as he looks around and tries to find a way out, a getaway, an escape.

“So, uh, what’s so special about me? I mean aside from my sparkling personality back on the Waverider you could have taken your boy Rip, but you took me instead. Why?”  
Keeps talking because why was he taken, not Rip? It doesn’t make sense, Chronos doesn’t make sense, and there’s no worse feeling than not having someone figured out. Nothing potentially deadlier.

Then Chronos takes off the helmet.  
Chronos is…  
It’s Mick.  
His body goes cold and he’s struggling to find some snarky response, or just any words at all.  
It’s Mick, not just some fake, he talks just like Mick and has that same look in his eyes – only slightly duller, more dead, and he shudders to think why considering Mick’s past – it’s Mick and he’s trying to pick at least one question out from the racing mess that’s his mind right now- why are- how did- but I- what- but he can’t get his voice to work. Can’t even wipe what he thinks is a shocked look on his face away.

Can’t do anything.

Chronos is Mick.

…

“How?” He found his voice, managed to focus on a question, still trying to wrap his brain around this because Mick is Chronos and Chronos is Mick and everything is just throwing him for a loop that he doesn’t know how to recover from.

Mick just stares, keep staring instead of answering the question and he can’t shove down the confusion and rage and hurt so he yells, loses his cool. Keeps yelling after Mick’s calm you deserve nothing because everything is wrong; Chronos may be Mick but he’s not acting like Mick- he’s keeping his cool while Snart isn’t, like he’s been tossed into some bizarre alternate universe, the cuffs are digging into his wrists probably because Mick knows how much he hates that feeling, and he can’t stop thinking about how absolutely fucked up this entire situation is. He can keep yelling though, try to focus more on the rage of betrayal than on how much it hurts because he didn’t kill Mick even though that was the plan, just left him there with the intention, the self-kept vow of going back later but instead now Mick is a bounty hunter from the Time Masters who just kidnapped him.

Listens in horror as Mick describes what he went through. Because he left him there. Because apparently he never went back.

Why didn’t he go back?

He finally manages to pull himself together. At least a little bit, bringing back his trademark snark with a and when exactly did your new friends give you the lobotomy? The moment Mick walks back over though, the moment he’s faced with probably the worst mistake he’s ever made, he feels his face slip, feels the hurt on full display because he’s still trying – and failing – to process this.  
He didn’t kill Mick. Couldn’t bring himself to do it. Couldn’t bring himself to kill the only friend he’s ever had.

Look where it got them both.

…

He’s threatening Lisa.

Mick, who regrets what happened to his own family, who stuck around with them both so much after the fire he practically watched Lisa grow up, who knows just how important his baby sister is to Len, is threatening to kill her.

Not threatening. Promising. Promising to kill her over and over while he watches.  
Well this has just reached a whole new level of fucked up, hasn’t it?

Is it wrong that he feels relieved that Mick is going after the team now instead of Lisa? No, it’s not because now he was a chance to try and collect himself and figure out a plan. A logical plan. A coldly calculated plan.

Now if only he could shove aside his emotions- because honestly, this is so fucked up and it’s left him rattled and shattered in a way he hasn’t felt – hasn’t let himself feel – in years, and just be the cool calculating criminal he’s made himself into to form this plan.

So much easier said than done.

…

He’s got the beginnings of a plan and that’s better than nothing, that’s something for him to focus on, something to help him get over the shock. Makes it easier to be sarcastic and act like he couldn’t care less that his partner in crime for about a few decades just stabbed him in the back.

Focus on the plan so he can save Lisa, not on the emotions.

That doesn’t mean that he’s not going to try at least a little to talk Mick out of this.

Then Mick’s gone and he doesn’t give himself a moment to think about how he might have lost him forever. There’s no time for that. He has a plan to go through with.

…

Len still hates how tight the stupid handcuffs are, no room for movement at all, no chance of slipping them, but he can’t focus on that, he’s got to grab his gun, go from there to try and get the rest of the plan together. He manages to get it on the ground, barrel pointing towards him, and he’s got an idea. It’s stupid, one that he’ll hate for the rest of his life even though he knows it’s necessary and would do it again if he had to, but he doesn’t know how much time he has before Mick comes back and it’s all he’s got. So he aims the gun carefully with his feet at his hand, only gives himself a moment to brace himself, and then presses the trigger.

He can’t help but yell, wondering in the back of his mind while the rest is overwhelmed with pain if this is anything close to what Lewis felt when he shot him point-blank with the cold gun.

He hates this plan. Tries not to look at his hand, doesn’t want to see the frozen mess that it’s become, but he can’t help but stare for a moment while feeling sick to his stomach. Raises it up as high as he can, breathes in because even though every nerve ending in his hand is probably dead, he knows this is going to hurt. Slams it to the floor, shattering it, severing connections to nerves in his wrist that causes him to shout out.

Goddamn, he hates this plan.

…

He has to get to the team before either they do something to Mick or Mick does something to them. Doesn’t care about the handcuffs anymore since the pressure on his wrist – now his only wrist – and where he’s holding his arm is infinitely better than the screaming nerve endings where his right hand used to be. By some miracle – especially since he doesn’t even know where or when they are and Mick decided not to share that particular bit of information– he manages to get there just before the team does anything and even though Mick was threatening his sister he’s still yelling stop because it’s still Mick.

“Show them.”

Can’t argue that Mick didn’t deserve that kick to the head though.

…

They’ve got Mick locked up now. Talks like Mick, looks like Mick, but there’s still something there that isn’t Mick. Yells about how he’ll watch all of them burn. That’s more like him.

Everyone’s wondering how he’s still alive, turning their gazes towards him, questions that should be simple turning accusatory and can’t this day just end already?

“If you think back I never actually said I killed him.” Wonderful little technicality plus their all-too-easy willingness to believe that he’d kill Mick equals a not-lie that they’re miffed about. Figures.

Listens to their little ‘let’s reform Rory’ spiel without much input. Of course now that there’s a reason they can point their fingers at for why he’s the way his is they want to help him. Heroes. Typical. It’s honestly a little sickening and very much annoying that now that Mick’s been messed up by the Time Masters that they consider him a part of the team.

They didn’t before, when Mick was just Mick. They didn’t care what he did with him after the Time Pirate fiasco, didn’t even give Mick a second thought unless it was to grill him about how easily he could just off his own partner like that.

Now they’re acting all high and noble and thinking they can save him.

“He’s a lost cause.”

Because that’s what everyone’s always labeled Mick as. That’s what they’ve both always been labeled as, by judges, teachers, juvie guards, everyone. The team can’t change that.

…

Tries to go to his room to collapse and just try to not exist for a while because this day has been enough for him, he’s done with talking to people and their accusations, done with interacting, just done, but Rip catches him in the hall, steers him towards the Med Bay. Can’t keep the hesitation out of his voice when Rip tells Gideon to start up the regeneration process because he’s done with everything for today and doesn’t want to go through any unknown medical procedures, thank you very much. That doesn’t mean he feels any less annoyed that Rip took genetic samples from each of them without asking and watches his hand get put back together with morbid fascination.

Honestly. It’s gross.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know if I missed any errors or tags or anything!


End file.
